what's mine is yours
by soggywaffles321
Summary: tommy was a ruthless, cannibalistic country boy. Mei was a caring, conservative maid of a wealthy family. what will happed when these two collide?
1. free entertainment

**Heyyy guys, so I decided to write this story to get my mind off of things for awhile, and to be honest, I'm really excited to be writing my first Texas chainsaw fanfic! So yeah, enjoy peeps. **

**Mei's POV: **

It was hot. Too hot for a girl from the freezing cold north.

I wiped the sweat off my brow only too feel the sticky sensation of long hair that was stuck to the sweat on my neck. I was still in my black uniform, which was ten times worse because it was a black long sleeve dress with a white collar.

It was common for a maid to wear I guess.

We were stuck in this first class Mercedes van, all five of us.

Kristie, Kylie, Chad, Genevieve, and me.

It couldn't possibly get any worse.

I was the maid everyone couldn't care less about, even though we were a "family". Well Genevieve, Kristie, Kylie, and I were –well, technically.

Genevieve was Kristie and Kylie's biological mother and my step mother, and Kristie and Kylie were my half sisters on my dad's side. My true mother was a maid, who at the time was madly in love with my father, Genevieve's Husband Jackson Miller; a multi millionaire judge of the Supreme Court.

I was a love child whose mother died during an un-hospitalized childbirth; mainly because everyone wanted to keep me a secret.

So to sum things up, we weren't a family. We were anything _but_ a family.

"MEI, HELLO? EATH TO DUMB, ASAIN, HOUSE MAID?!"

I snapped out of my daze to see Kristie snapping her fingers in my face as Chad laughed right by her side.

"Yes Kristie?"

"I ASKED YOU TO GIVE ME MY LIP GLOSS. WHY DO I NOT HAVE MY LIP GLOSS YET?!"

I grabbed the lip gloss that rested in the bad in the back of the car and handed it to Kristie; who snatched it from my hands as she sashayed me with her straight orangey-blonde hair.

"sorry Kristie"

I looked back at Chad again, feeling as if a hundred daggers were piercing my soul.

I thought he cared about me, but he didn't. he left me for Kristie; who was now purposely making out with Chad in front of me.

Whatever. I don't care.

I just sat there with my pen and paper, playing Sudoku as Genevive and Kylie talked about the bad service at our last hotel stay while Chad and Kristie sucked each others faces dry.

That was when our car broke down in the middle of the road.

"I think we're on empty"

Genevieve said in her sophisticated tone as usual.

_Like, really? No shit Sherlock. _

Kristie jumped off of Chad and pulled Kylie towards her in panic.

"KYLIE I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU FILLED THE TANK"

Kylie cocked her head and put her hand over her mouth, this was just hysterical to watch.

"Ooooohhhh you meant with gasoline…. Oops"

I looked at her in shock just as everyone else did; Kristie looked like she was about to strangle the girl to death.

"KYLIE YOU DUMB WHORE!" the two girls started to beat each other senselessly as Chad cheered them on and Genevieve tried to settle things down.

Although I found these people very entertaining, I thought unlike them that I should be productive.

I walked on the dirt road for about fifteen minutes before arriving at a gas station; sighing in relief that this madness was all over and that we would be back on the road in no time.

I walked into the small gas station shop to see an older looking plump woman with short red hair and purple glasses that were pointed at the end.

The place reeked of rotting meat but I didn't wanna be rude so I didn't make it obvious.

"why hello there lil' miss. What can I do for you? And I must say I adore your dress. Not very often do we see a conservative young lady walking in here"

I smiled genuinely as I came closer to the counter.

"Thank you ma'am, I was wondering if my um... Family can fill up our gas tank; our car broke down on empty down the road"

"Nonsense child, my name is Luda Mae. Welcome to Travis County. I think"-

The kind woman was interrupted by a man that burst through the shop doors, pointing at me as I stepped back in a mixture of fear and shock.

"Missy, is that your car back there?"

"y-yes sir" I stuttered a bit.

"The license plate is expired, and I'm afraid we're gonna have to tow it and take you and your friends into custody."

I nodded in disbelief, but also confidence knowing I had taken the car to the dealer for an inspection a few weeks back.

"Oh… ok then"

He took out his handcuffs as I laid out my hands; cuffing them as he and the woman running the shop walked me to the police car.

"Where will you be taking us?" I made sure I was calm not wanting to irritate the guy.

"Unfortunately there are no more beds available at the sheriffs department, so I'm afraid you and your buddies will have to stay with me and Luda Mae here"

He led me into his police car while the friendly woman behind him smiled at me.

"Don't worry darlin', everything will be alright. Besides, I'm making a mean potato salad for tonight; you can have dinner with us"


	2. bears know nothing

**Why hello there my peoples! The story was only up for not even 24 hours and it already has a review! I cant believe it! Thank you guys for everything! It means allot to me! Anyway, I decided to put a dog in the story because I just love dogs. Well anyway, enjoy peeps. **

**Mei's POV: **

Its been a good two hours since we arrived at the sheriff's house, and to be honest it wasn't really that different from our original home in New York, just a bit more dusty is all.

Although the heat was almost unbearable outside there were plenty of fans around to keep the cool air circulating the house. I had never been down south before, and apparently the people here found my northern accent funny.

Luda Mae was right. She did make a mean potato salad indeed, and believe me it sure was good. Although Genevieve, Chad, Kristie, and Kylie weren't as delighted as I was.

"My my, miss sawyer is it? What an um… lovely house you have"

Genevieve attempted complementing the family as she pretended to eat their "what she called "diseased" food".

"Why thank you Mrs. Miller, you have quite a beautiful family"

"Thank you, I must admit Kristie and Kylie here are my pride and joy"

Luda Mae looked at her and then me and Chad.

"What about them two?"

Genevieve looked down as the rest of the Hewitt clan stared at her.

"Chad is here is a family friend who was coming along with us to New Orleans"

She smiled and pretended to eat her food once more as Kristie and Kylie sneakily fed theirs to the family dog.

"I think you forgot someone miss"

The plump woman looked over at me as Genevieve coughed and continued to look down at the floor uncomfortably.

"She's my stepdaughter ma'am"

There was an awkward silence until I got up from my chair

"Luda Mae, I'm finished and I was wondering if I could go to my room to rest"

She looked at her in sympathy, seeing the same sadness in her eyes she sees in her own son.

"Of course you can sweet heart, just make sure you pick up your plate, cup and utensils."

"Certainly ma'am."

I nodded my head and grabbed my plate as Genevieve put her plate, cup, and utensils on top of mine.

"Oh yeah I forgot" said a very irritating voice behind me.

Kristy, Katie, and Chad did the same as Genevieve, expecting me to carry it to the sink for them as usual; Luda Mae looked on in horror as her own family looked away not wanting to take part in anything.

I struggled trying to carry it all, but quickened my pace just so I could get the hell out of there.

I was almost to the sink when I walked into a boy who had just opened the basement door and attempted to walk to the dinner table where everyone else was; splattering all of Genevieve's wasted food and fruit punch onto his apron. He appeared to be in his early twenties but it was a bit unclear because he had a mask covering his face.

There was a roar of laughter as I dumped the dishes into the sink and ran over to the boy with a paper towel; wiping his apron as fast as I could trying to work out the stains as tears filled my eyes. I looked up at him thinking he would be furious but instead he looked calm, he looked into my eyes as I looked into his; practically loosing it the moment Kristie yelled out

"She was born in garbage and yet she still attempts to share the dumpster with others"

I looked back down as I began to feel myself cry. I ran through the dining hall as I head frequent

"Awww little home wrecker crying again?"

And "the freak show has wheels"

Running up the stairs I heard Luda may yell at them while running after me, as the rest of her family either did the same or tried to calm things down

Whatever. I hate it here. I hate it everywhere.

I walked into my room and closed the door, plopping onto the mattress and burying my face into the pillows as I continued to cry; feeling as if it would always be this way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mei's POV: **

I woke up to hear screaming in the middle of the night, it sounded like Kristie's screaming so I went to go check it out.

I walked down the stairs to find a trail of blood and Genevieve and Kylie's bodies lying on the living room floor.

Was I supposed to be scared or sad? Because I truly was neither of those.

I followed the trail of blood outside to see Kristie's body decapitated in the front yard, followed by the sound of a chainsaw coming closer.

That was when I saw him. The boy I spilt fruit punch on the night before, racing toward me with a wielding chainsaw. Now I was scared. I ran as fast as I could through the field, making sure I didn't trip on anything, knowing that how the victim usually dies in scary movies. I saw all of the lights turn on in the house, confirming someone knew what was going on, which did give me a good bit of hope I wouldn't die.

I ran and came across a set up bear trap nearby the woods, giving me the idea of running in its direction and luring the psychopathic boy into the trap, after that I was going to run and find the car so I could leave for good.

I continued to run until I heard a loud cry come from a few feet back, he ran into the trap, causing be to stop dead in my tracks.

_Run Mei, just fucking run! You idiot what are you doing?! You get back into those woods and run you stupid bitch! _

I heard him cry out in pain, and I don't know why, but it killed me to see him like that. It killed me to see anyone cry out in pain. I couldn't just leave him there; he could die if he lost enough blood! i looked back at him one more time, seeing so much pain not only physically, but emotionally too.

I ignored my thoughts rushing over to him to undo the trap, one his ankle was free I took the green ribbon from my hair and tied it around his injured ankle to hold the bleeding for a bit. He just looked at me in absolute shock; extremely confused I came back and set him free.

There was blood pouring everywhere, and I could feel myself getting lightheaded by the sight of it.

Before I could pass out, I helped him up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding up half of his body weight which felt like a hundred pounds.

Luda Mae and the rest of the family came out to help as we finally got to the door, the light giving me relief as I passed out cold of exhaustion.


	3. it's only natural

**Two reviews in two days. Outstanding. I can't even describe how happy I am, you guys make me feel… wanted. I just wanna thank you for everything guys. I love you. **

**Luda Mae's POV: **

Poor child.

Poor poor child.

I sat on the couch next to her; she was out cold for about two days now, and I must admit we were all worried sick she was dead.

Unfortunately there are no doctors here in Travis county, the closest thing we have is the abandoned pharmacy at the very end of the county; right in the middle of scene it nowhere.

So I made sure to take precautions when watching over the child.

I made sure to sit her up and feed her water so she wouldn't get dehydrated in the end of July Texas heat. I wasn't sure if I should feed her, knowing that she was unconscious and couldn't swallow; making it very easy for her to choke.

We were all in the living room surrounding her while watching the super bowl on TV. The Texans were versing the Giants and everyone had been talking about it for months.

Uncle Monty was sitting in his wheelchair watching the game while playing fetch with Chester, Henrietta was tending to the baby, and Charlie was walking around in his new stupid clothes continuing to impersonate the Sherriff he shot.

"Charlie would you please take them damn clothes off."

He looked at me and scowled as he fixed his stupid looking hat.

"I told you mama, it's Hoyt from now on, Charlie is long gone. Besides, the ladies love a man in uniform"

"they love men in uniform not women"

I went back to dabbing an iced towel on the girl's forehead as the rest of family laughed to themselves while doing their own thing and "Hoyt" continued to narrow his eyes at me. I guess I could get used to this phony little name of his.

That was when I realized the girl was beginning to wake up.

Her face was beat red and her hair was long and black but with an auburn tint. She was a Ching Chong that girl, but I must admit for a china girl she sure was pretty.

She sat up and looked around in confusion as the rest of the family started to pay attention to her awakening.

"You took quite the fall back there child"

She finally escaped her daze and her eyes widened, confirming she began to remember what had happened before she blacked out.

"IS HE OKAY?!"

"Settle down child he's perfectly fine"

She sighed and slumped back into the couch in what appeared to be exhaustion as I handed her a glass of water; taking a few gulps and then noticing she only saw Genevieve, Kylie, and Kristie's dead bodies, but not Chad's.

"Where's Chad?"

I looked at Hoyt as he did the same.

"He's locked in the basement sweetheart, he hasn't been very nice lately, and we had some concerns for the baby and our safety. We had no other choice but to lock him down there."

She looked calm as if she truly didn't mind, which is a good thing.

"Thank you for saving my son Tommy, Mei. From now on you can call me mama, and stay here with us. This right here is Hoyt, Uncle Monty, my son Tommy as you already know, Henrietta and her daughter charlotte although we just call her Charlie, and of course our dog Chester. We welcome you into the Hewitt clan.

She smiled as Chester jumped onto her lap; thinking he was small enough to fit while she pet him. He was a big dog; a German Sheppard that apparently had a soft side as he continued to lick her face.

"I remember I had always wanted a dog, but Genevieve wouldn't allow it because she didn't want the house to look and smell like a "dirty animal" as she called it."

She looked up at me, and I smiled genuinely seeing the happiness in her eyes. I could see she had a good feeling about this place; I could already tell she was gonna like it here.

"Mama? May I see Tommy?"

I smiled ear to ear and nodded yes as I pointed up the stairs, she ran up them as I looked at the rest of the family, who smiled back at me already being able to tell there was something unfolding between them two.

I couldn't be happier; my little boy has finally found a true friend.

**Tommy's POV: **

I was in my room resting my swollen ankle on some ice, thank goodness I had just cleaned my room a few nights ago, because now I practically couldn't move.

I couldn't help but to think about the girl who helped me though. I remembered that hot July night, how she looked into my eyes as she unhooked my ankle, or how before that she had spilt fruit punch on me and tried to wipe out the stains.

That night, I saw the hurt in her eyes, the way she ran when those douche bags made fun of her. I could tell she didn't want me to see it, but I could tell she was crying.

I made sure they suffered after that. I didn't know why, but I felt the need to be there for her, I mean, she did the same for me right.

I remembered her face though, how beautiful she was. She didn't even flinch when she saw my face; she just treated me like any other regular person.

"Hello? May I come in?"

I heard a knock on my door and realized it was the same girl that had set my ankle free two nights back; panicking I stuffed my bottle of lotion and box of tissues under my bed covers.

I then got out of bed and limped over to open the door; revealing the girl just as I had inspected.

"Dude what are you doing! You can't be standing right now! Are you crazy?!"

She yelled at me and walked me back to bed, it was obvious she had been worried, but I honestly didn't think I needed any help. I was perfectly fine.

She looked down at me as I lay in bed; combing her fingers through my hair, and of course my body just had to be a jackass and react in a really embarrassing way.

It took me a good few minutes to realize my boner was showing and she had seen it.

She put her hand over her mouth and began to giggle as her cheeks flushed beet red.

I sat up and turned away in shame as my face turned fifty shades of pink, she then grabbed my hand and told me to turn around; doing so she got even closer so that we were face to face.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Believe me, an erection is a perfectly normal and natural bodily function. I was giggling because I was happy, I was flattered that you think of me the way you do, because no one has ever thought of me like that before."

She put her hand over mine and pecked me on the cheek as I rested my hand on hers. We leaned in closer to each other, and we kissed. That was until Hoyt barged through the door.

"You're doing good boy" he said with his hands on his hips.

"Thanks ranger smith" I said laughing to myself as he narrowed his eyes and growled at me.

"Dinner's gonna be ready soon, and mama wants you to wash up Mei."

She took her hand off of mine and smiled at me before walking out of the room.

"And I better not hear you in that shower with her you hear me boy"

I grunted and then nodded in approval, as much as I wanted to spend my every moment with her.


	4. from barbies to bodies

**Helooo again. I can't believe I'm already on my fourth chapter! Once again, I just wanted to thank you guys for everything, and about Tommy –I wanted him to look exactly like**_** Evan Peters**_**from **_**American Horror Story**_**, and yes, I'm making him a metal junkie. Ooooohhhh yeeeyyaaa. Well any way, enjoy my disciples. **

**Mei's POV: **

I tied a lavender ribbon around my hair to keep it out of my face; it was the first day of September which was an important date for the Hewitt's. Tommy was turning twenty-one.

I had stayed here for about a month, and I must admit my life was never any better than it is now. The Hewitt clan was already getting used to my company, and to be honest, they treat me just like family. Even Hoyt was beginning to grow on me! HOYT!

I got used to things and eventually I fit into the routine just as well as everyone else in the family did. Monday was chore day, Tuesday I helped mama and Henrietta with the garden, Wednesday I helped mama run the shop, Thursday I helped Tommy with the bodies (which isn't very productive because well –I think you know why), Friday I babysat Charlie, Saturday was a girls day for mama, Henrietta, and I, while the boys would play sports and drink, and Sunday was Sabbath day when we would all come together to have a bible study.

I never really understood Sabbath day, although mama had already explained a few things about god to me.

"O my sweeet goodness girls you need to see this NOW."

I snapped out of my daze and dropped my shovel to look at Henrietta who looked at me and shrugged before fulfilling mama's wishes.

We walked over to see an old box of Barbies mama had dug out of the ground, causing both mama and Henrietta to laugh hysterically right on cue.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Henrietta giggled as she tried to explain while mama continued to scavenge through the box to find old cassette tapes.

"When me and Tommy were little, for Christmas I got some Barbie dolls and he got a Tonka truck. But Tommy liked the Barbies instead"

Mama looked up at us from the spot she was sitting and motioned us to sit down around the box with her.

"We all thought he would turn out to be a queer if we kept on letting him play with the dolls so we took them away. But that little bug found them, no matter where we hid them, he found them. So we had no choice but to bury them here while he was sleeping in the middle of the night"

I laughed out loud at the thought for about ten minutes straight.

_Tommy? THE CHAINSAW KILLER, PLAYING WITH DOLLS?! _

I stopped laughing when I realized mama was crying; I went over and hugged her wondering what was wrong as Henrietta decided to do the same.

"My baby's gone. He's long gone."

Henrietta continued to comfort mama just as I, until she lifted her head and widened her eyes; a grin forming from ear to ear, confirming she had a good idea.

"Mama what if we play these tapes at Tommy's surprise party tonight?!"

Mama smiled and got up from where she was sitting almost instantly

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect! We'll play the tapes tonight. He's gonna love it!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Tommy's POV: **_

_Twelve. _

_Twelve dead. _

_And... I... I killed them. _

_All of them._

_As I lay here, on their corpses. I ask myself, am I a demon, or a man? _

_I was finally a man. And how it felt so good, to drink their blood as they once broke my heart. No. not once. So many times more than once. _

_The cake is all gone, but the party has only begun, and yes, this feast will be the greatest of all. Thirteen was the year I realized everything, and yet, I had to make the decision that changed my life. _

_My sanity or my soul? _

_Twelve corpses. Ten days. One mind. No heart. _

_As I stand here. At only thirteen, I ask you, did it hurt? _

_Did it hurt to literally have your heart ripped out of your chest? _

_As I took a bite and savored the sour blood that once was sweet? _

_Or did it hurt more to know, that the one who cared for you was stabbed in the back by his very own blade? _

I woke up to Chester licking my face, my little buddy loved me and I loved him too.

I decided to ignore my nightmare as I normally do, this year was going to be a good year, I'm not going to let bad memories or dreams get in the way of that.

I followed Chester upstairs as I continuously played fetch with him; walking towards the living room to hear the high pitch voice of a little boy. I walked in to see the old cassette player on and my old tapes being played.

They all sat closed knit as they watched me play with Barbies; my face and body even more deformed than now. The memories all began to flood my head, swirling and twirling its way around in destruction. I couldn't even tell I lost it. It took them about three minutes to realize I had run out of the house and I heard Mei call out my name.

_She never truly cared _

_Why would she ever care…? _

_Look at me… _

_I'm… a monster _

I ran into the barn feeling as if I had lost all hope, a sudden hatred for life scorching my soul as I began to destroy everything in sight; sinking to the ground as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Tommy I swear I can"-

I grabbed a nearby log and threw it at her face, barely missing by a few millimeters.

She ran up closer as I continued to huddle; my back toward her.

"TOMMY I'M TRYING TO HELP!"

"THEN LEAVE!"

I lunged at her with full speed; pinning her to the barn wall as my hand wrapped around her throat. Her feet a few inches off the ground as her eyes pierced my own.

I was ugly, angry and mean, she was the most beautiful, nicest girl I had ever met. I was a fool for thinking this would work. That was, until she wrapped her arms around me.

I dropped her and sank to the ground; weeping as she rested my head on her shoulder.

"The same way everyone else did"

She grabbed me tight as I continued to cry, that's when I knew she wasn't pretending. She really did care, and I really did love her.

I wrapped my hands around her waist; biting her neck as she groaned in pain.

She looked me in the eyes as she combed her fingers through my hair; her cheeks flushing beet red once realizing I noticed her wet panties brush against my thigh.

"I love you so m-much Tommy. Do you love me?"

I stared into her pretty brown eyes as I felt myself growl uncontrollably.

"I do. And I'm gonna prove it."

I kissed her deeply before moving to her chin; moving up slowly until I reached her ear lobe. I swirled my tongue around it as she arched her back; giving me the signal to lay her down.

"I'm sorry if I'm bad… I'm still a virgin so I don't know much"

"Tommy, you have to explore, to know your way around the garden"

She stood up as I looked on; taking her shirt off as she did the same with her pants. I followed and did the same as she kneeled back down; picking her up and placing her on top of me.

My heart beat was racing a mile a minute and I could tell hers was too, we grinded and made out until it was too much and we had to take our underclothes off.

_Her body was beautiful, sexy in every way possible. Every curve, freckle, and dimple was pricelessly gorgeous, and even though she was always insecure about herself, I felt like she truly didn't need to be. _

Me on the other hand I'm not sure… I did do allot of moving around carrying bodies and running after people with my chainsaw so I knew I was good when it came to being fit.

It was "down there" that I was worried about.

_Was I big enough? What if I was too big? What if she got wierded out or something? _

I laid her down once more, this time it was the real deal though. I was nervous, we both were. But I could tell she was trying to keep her cool, and I sure as hell know I was definitely doing the same.

I looked at her pretty face as she looked at mine; nodding yes giving me permission to enter her Garden of Eden.

I pierced her with one swift movement; causing her to moan out in pain as she clawed my back. I truly didn't care, it felt fucking amazing.

"_Jesus y-you're h-huge" _

She gasped out in pain as she squirmed under me trying to find the right spot to kill the pain.

"_H-here, l-lemme help" _

I pulsed in and out of her as she continued to move around; finally finding the spot she had been desperately looking for.

She moaned even louder this time, and it turned me on so much I was battling the urge to ravish her like an animal. I stayed steady- but at the same time I quickened my pace, not even realizing I was literally pounding into her with good speed.

She was now at the point that she couldn't even talk, which drove me over the edge.

I lifted her legs so her ankles were resting on my shoulder as I drove into her with speed I didn't even know I had until I felt her thick tight walls clench and unclench around me.

"F-fuuuuccckkk"

I ended out in a swear once reaching my peak, collapsing onto the ground as Mei rested her head on my chest. We were breathless, beaten, and panting as she looked up at me and laughed.

"Tomorrow. We're *pant* doing that *pant* tomorrow"


	5. the universe we share

**Sorry about the rather large break I took from the story guys, I just had some writers block and needed some time away for awhile. Well anyway, enjoy! **

**Tommy's POV: **

I walked right behind her with my chainsaw; waiting to see the look on her face when she freaks out and sees me.

_God she was beautiful. The way she would sway her hips side to side whenever she walked always turned me on, I knew she had to be doing that on purpose to tease me though. _

Fortunately it was Thursday, which meant she got to spend the day down here helping me out with the bodies. I couldn't be happier, it was the reason Thursday was my favorite day of the week.

_It was as if she were an angel, the way she would chop up bodies without a single care; I didn't even need to wear my mask around her! She would look at my face and rub her baby soft hands across it; she loved me for everything I was and god only knew I feel the same way for her as well. She would make a perfect wife one day._

We talked for a good hour before getting to work, and to be honest it was hard to concentrate because whenever we tried we would always just go back to making jokes and fooling around. But not in the way you would imagine "fooling around" to be, we considered fooling around to be spit balling each other and pulling stupid pranks.

I continued to work on the body as she helped out, I asked her for the pliers and she went to get them; knowing I was busy holding the guy down. I couldn't help watching her try to find her way around, she was always so adorable when she was trying to be serious and business like.

She opened the cabinet drawer looking for the pliers he had asked her for, but instead she found something else. A pair of pink lace panties that she had seen before whenever she did the laundry back home; it was Genevieve's

"Tommy… please tell me you didn't do what I think you did"

Like a bolt of lightning she turned around and jumped five feet back; stuttering in shock and a mixture of fear and anger. Staring into my eyes as I stood there silent; looking at the dirt water beneath my feet in shame.

"Tommy do you realize what you've done?! Sure she was a bitch and you wanted to make her pay for what she did to me, but THAT'S RAPE. NO WOMAN SHOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT NO MATTER HOW HORRIBLE SHE IS!"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes basically blowing it off as if her feelings meant nothing to him.

"So? She's dead anyway. Besides It's not like she was a good person and she was unconscious when it happened, it's just sex right? How much harm could it really do?"

Wildfire suddenly filled her eyes as if she were a firecracker that was about to blow it's fuse. She kicked me in a "certain sensitive area" watching me fall to the ground as she practically lost it.

She scolded me; making me realize what an ass I was being.

"IT'S JUST BALLS RIGHT?! HOW MUCH HARM CAN MY FOOT DO TO THEM?!"

_Even when she was down right pissed at me she still used her bold witty sense of humor. _

She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door; not noticing that I and probably the entire house could hear her mumbling.

"STUPID ASS HOLE MEN AND THEIR GODDAMN NEEDS! YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED? A MAN THAT ACTUALLY HAS SANITY! O WAIT I FORGOT, ALL MEN HAVE NO SANITY, NOT TO FORGET THAT THEY'RE TOO GODDAMN LAZY TO PUT THEIR OWN SHOES ON! OR THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN COOK THEMSELVES A DAMN MEAL! WHEN DO I GET TO HAVE A GODDAMN BREAK!?"

I looked at the hippie dude who laid before me as he slowly shook his head form side to side; his hands still pinned to the metal counter I was about to torture him on.

"Bad move man, bad move…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Mei's POV: **

I can't sleep.

It's about three in the morning, and even though I had worked like a mule today, not a single bone in my body was ready to rest.

It took me awhile for my anger towards Tommy to fade away; and after talking about it to Henrietta and mama, I can understand that he truly didn't mean to hurt me; he just wanted to make Genevieve suffer.

I hadn't talked to him since then, and I will admit I could never truly be pissed at the guy, no matter how irritating he could be sometimes. I couldn't understand it. He did terrible things, but for some strange reason I truly loved him for that.

I turned to my bedroom door to see a note slide under it; walking toward it I picked it up and read every word already guessing it was probably Tommy.

I was right. It was Tommy.

"Meet me in the dining room. I know you're still pissed. But just do it."

I sighed rolling my eyes; deciding there was nothing I could lose from this I walked into the dining room to see nothing there, then turning around on my way to my room I heard something.

_Is that a jack in the box I hear? _

it was a jack in the box, and it was coming from the dining room burrow where all of the silverware was stored.

I walked toward it and opened it to see that the back of it was punched out; leaving a secret pathway above.

A hand reached out and I grabbed it; pulling me up to see a secret little hideout, and Tommy sitting right in front of me.

"Welcome to the lodge Mei Miller"

I laughed at his stupid humor

"You little shit. Did you build this just now?"

He shook his head as he took a few gulps of the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Made it when I was a kid, I'd always come here whenever I was in trouble or scared"

He handed me a bottle of vodka as I held the small jack in the box in my hands. I took the bottle and gulped down the liquid gold, forgetting I was even annoyed with him in the first place. That was when I felt I was sitting on top of something; so I lifted my self up for a few seconds to realize that I was sitting on top of a small notebook.

I picked it up about to scour through the pages until Tommy snatched it from my hands

"What? Is it your diary?"

He looked at me and shook his head vigorously as he waved his hands "no"

"Then what is it?"

He looked at the notebook and then at me; sighing as he handed it to me.

"Don't laugh."

I flipped through the pages; completely fascinated by what I saw. This wasn't a diary, this was an observation book.

Each page was written and drawn beautifully with diagrams and written explanations, it mentioned space, the solar system, planets, plants, the dinosaurs, human biology, animal biology, a number of different equations, you name it. It was there.

"Did you write this? Tommy this is incredible!"

His face shot up and he stood up tall, reaching for the light above him.

"Than I guess it's safe to show you this"

He pulled down onto the metal beaded string and the light flickered on, revealing small room filled with maps, posters on the wall, and an old record player in the corner of the room. It was an adventurer's dream; the dreary walls covered up with world maps, maps of exotic countries, and even a giant poster of Pluto.

"Tommy…. This is beautiful"

I realized how smart Tommy actually was, he didn't have the I.Q of the average 21 year male, but he definitely did not have the I.Q of a young man suffering from retardation. Tommy was a genius.

"You promise you won't tell anyone about this? ESPECIALLY HOYT."

I stood up and walked over to him; tilting my head to the side as I gently cupped his cheek

"Tommy, you're a genius. Why would you want to hide that from everyone?"

"the last time Hoyt saw this he destroyed everything… one day, I skipped work at the factory, and I came here to read a bit and solve some equations and such, he found out about it and found me in here. Since I was only a scrawny twelve year old at the time he whooped my ass and wrecked everything as if he were a tornado... it took years to replace everything he either broke or burned"

He looked away shyly and walked toward the giant poster of Pluto that hung on the wall.

"And you never told anyone what happened? No matter how hurt you were? Not even mama?"

I walked over to him and hugged him from behind; causing him to turn over and embrace me tightly.

"No one interferes with Hoyt's decisions Mei, not uncle Monty, not me, not even mama. That's why I was so happy when you came here Mei; this place was a goddamned hell hole before you arrived. You make me so happy, you're all I want, you're all I have, and you're all I need. I hate making you mad, and earlier today, I did just that. I know you're still pissed at me, but please Mei, just give me one more chance, because all I want is to give you the world. I- I l- I love you Mei."

I held his hands in mine; his warmth radiating onto my cold hands. God I loved everything about him, the fact that his hair was in perfect chocolate locks, the way he always carried the coppery smell of blood along with the scents of pine, and peppermint toothpaste. The way his eyes always glistened in the sun, even the way he walked. I always found his walk pretty funny.

"You're everything to me Tommy. You're all I think about all day, even when I try to be pissed at you, it's impossible for me. I could never be mad at you. I love you more than anything Tommy, if I didn't have you I don't know what I'd do. You're my world, my sunshine, my universe. I couldn't live without you, no matter what anyone says, you're the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on, and not just a beautiful face, hair, body ect. But a beautiful soul."

He held my waist as my hands rested on his shoulders, I was only wearing my blue night dress that went down to the ground past my feet, but at the moment I felt like a princess in a silk red dress; my hair curled and my lips a dark crimson. That was the way Tommy always made me feel.

"long before we moved here, when we lived with relatives that used to live only a few miles away, a man and his wife lived here with a couple of slaves and their son Jack. Legend says that after only a little time after they built the house, their son Jack fell in love with the young daughter of a cotton plantation slave, her name was Addie Robinson."

I thought about the story and it instantly reminded me of myself and Tommy.

"How were they able to see each other? It must've been hard if his family was slave owners and she was a slave."

"Every night they would meet here, and stay together until dawn; when they had to act as if they barely even knew each other. When Addie found out she was expecting Jack's child she kept it a secret until it became obvious and she had to tell her lover. After she told Jack he proposed a plan to run away together and move to the north."

"Did they make it to the north?"

"No, the secret was revealed by one of Addie's fellow slaves and Jack's parents found out. In the middle of the night, Jack's father slit her throat while in her sleep; causing her screams to awaken Jack. He killed his father and carried addie to the bathroom where he tried to stitch up the wound, but she lost too much blood and died in his arms. Only minutes later he stabbed and killed himself right next to her"

"Well hopefully that's not gonna be us"

He chuckled as he grabbed his whiskey and took another sip

"Of course not babe, sure Hoyt is a psychopathic asshole but he's neither crazy nor dumb enough to slit your or my throat in the middle of the night. Mama would kill him herself if he did that, and he knows it."

Our lips met for a small kiss before laying some blankets on the floor to cuddle for awhile.

"Sometimes you could feel their love in this very room."

I lifted my head from his chest for him to gently stroke my cheek.

"One day, after we married, had kids, even died together, they're gonna say that about us; although I'm not sure if you'd wanna stay with me for that long."

"That's the only thing I look forward to Mei, growing old with you."


	6. House Of A Thousand Demons

_**Helooo fellow peoples! I realize there hasn't been enough comedy in this story. **_

I painted each nail carefully, making sure not to get any orange polish on the skin of my finger and making it all sloppy; knowing we barely had any acetone left.

I cut my hair about a week ago, and now its length was just about past my chin. Mama asked if I had wanted a hair cut while she was giving Henrietta one and I decided to cut off my long damaged locks of ragged hair. When she finished I was absolutely in love with it, and she and Henrietta adored it just as well; and don't even get me started on Tommy.

God me and Tommy, he's my world, my everything. He saw me with short hair for the first time and he said I looked even more like a model than I did before. He was always so kind and gentle towards me, he was so beautiful, a soul gorgeous to the touch.

We were in love. Crazy, insane, foolishly stupid love. And it felt as if we were infinite. We spent every waking moment together whenever we had the chance, and I will admit, we had sex so much one could mistake us for two rabbits in heat. We even thought seriously about getting married and starting a new life together.

It was obvious Hoyt and Tommy were getting a bit more irritated with each other than usual, I mean Tommy always hated him since the day he was brought into that house, but he never showed it that often –not until now.

One thing for sure was that Tommy definitely did not consider Hoyt as a "father figure" nor uncle, nor brother. The only thing Hoyt was to Tommy, was nothing but a dictating asshole that wouldn't let him leave.

I placed the red lipstick back onto the dresser as I watched myself in the mirror, feeling beautiful for the very first time as mama zipped up my dress from the back. It was a pretty blue cotton dress that had no sleeves or color, but rested on my color bone; it had I tight white belt that tied around my waist, and below the belt it puffed out a bit until it reached my mid calf. I wore red heels that were once mama's when she was in her glory days, and it makes me happy because she gave me the last momentum she had of herself during her late teens.

It was probably the best Christmas gift I have ever received.

**Tommy's POV: **

I ran out into the fields to see Tex, Alfredo, and the rest of the family finally arrive. I hugged Tex as Alfredo genuinely slapped me on the back and hugged me also; I haven't seen them since last year and was so happy they came to visit again.

"so what's this I hear 'bout you havin' a girlfriend?"

I looked at Tex and laughed, shrugging my shoulders

"Well I guess you're gonna find out. Speaking of ladies, where's Poppy?"

"She went inside with mammy and Alfredo, she missed your dark humor for quite awhile now Tommy, I swear my girl is quite the character."

"If its dark humor she wants, she and my Mei are gonna get along just fine."

We laughed as we walked inside; drinking down the rum he had hidden in the trunk.

**Mei's POV: **

I set the pot roast on the dining room table, making sure everything continued to look nice and tiny before our guests arrived.

The first relative I saw was a female who appeared to be about my age, she had straight dark orange hair that was curled neatly pinned at the upper sides of her forehead. She was really pretty; a complexion white as snow, rose painted cheeks and deep berry lips that looked like a dark tone of burgundy. Her figure seemed almost perfect; her dress a dark violet with lace and puffed out like mine but went down to her ankles.

"The name's Poppy. You must be Mei."

I smiled at her and nodded my head as I said yes

"Yeah, everyone in the family's been talking 'bout you for days, I'm really happy for you and Tommy and everyone else is too"

"Thank you so much. Are you one of Tommy's relatives?"

"I'm his cousin Tex's wife"

"Oh, well congratulations to you two, I'm happy for you and your husband as well"

She pulled out a cigarette holder from her purse and placed a Marlboro in it; taking a box of matches and igniting the cigarette that rested in its holder.

"Want one?"

She handed me a cigarette as she took in another puff; breathing it out as she filed her long crimson nails.

"Bet ya hadn't had one of them for a long time with Luda Mae around"

I nodded as I giggled a bit, this girl really was quite the character, and I don't think I've ever met anyone like her before.

"Tommy's not a big fan of smoking either, he says it's really bad for your lungs, so every time he sees me with one he takes it away and puts it out"

She slowly stepped toward me; her muddy black combat boots clicking against the wooden floor every time she took a step.

"Well that's a damn shame. But I bet you them bodies downstairs don't mind a thing."

I looked at her in confusion; tilting my head to the side a bit as if I had no clue what the hell she was saying.

"What are you talking about?"

She gave a hearty chuckle before lifting her head once more and turning to face me.

"You help Tommy with the Bodies right?"

I nodded yes

"Than you probably know that he's not the one who intentionally wants to kill people. It's Hoyt. Or should I say, Charlie Hewitt."

"Charlie Hewitt?"

"Poor child, you've been here for months and still don't have a clue."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Mei, lets just say a girl as innocent as you, shouldn't be in a house filled with so much evil. And I don't mean Tommy, I mean the people you think are the good guys, because the truth is, they couldn't even get their own shadows to trust them after all of the wrong they've done."

"YOU'RE THEIR FAMILY WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT?!"

"Fine. Don't take my advice. But I'm just warning you, when this house goes down –it's taking you straight down with it."


	7. breathe me in, breathe me out

**I can't believe I'm already on my seventh chapter. And I just wanted you guys to know, that the next two chapters are gonna really heat up drama wise, with everyone, especially Mei and Tommy! Well anyway, enjoy the show my fellow ridicules. **

**Tommy's POV: **

I walked in with Tex and saw Mei out of the corner of my eye; just the sight of her bringing butterflies to my stomach and making my knees weak. I hated it whenever she smoked, mainly because I _knew_ it was really bad for your lungs. I mean come on, I dissect human bodies for damn sake –I can tell if a person's a smoker or not because of the condition of their lungs, if the flesh was pink and fluffy, than the person wasn't a smoker. But if the flesh was black and a bit deflated, the person was a smoker.

I stood in front of her and held out my hand, already giving her the signal to hand over the toxic joy stick. She raised an eyebrow and smirked before changing her face completely; her bottom lip puckered out and her eyes widening to create her signature "puppy dog face"

I held her hand in mine and kissed it; rubbing the soft delicate skin that held together the innocence her blood and flesh carried. She was my angel, my beautiful, perfect, little angel. I hated to see her smoke because I only wanted what was best for her, I wanted her to live a long happy life with healthy _pink squishy_ lungs, not malfunctioning black deflated ones. I didn't want her to die young in my arms, I wanted her to live to be at least a hundred; to live as long of a happy life she could before throwing in the towel and crossing into the other side. I wanted to grow old with her, no exceptions.

"I'm not gonna let a tar filled cigarette get in the way of us growing old together."

She put out her cigarette and dumped it into the ash tray that rested on the nightstand that held the living room lamp; cupping her hands over my cheeks as our foreheads rested on one another.

"You sure you wanna see me with wrinkles and raggedy white hair?"

I gently kissed her and looked into her pretty brown eyes. I didn't know why, but I loved Mei's eyes, I had never seen eyes like hers before. Even though she hated them and always referred to them as "ugly Asian eyes" they were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I swear they made the stars jealous; the way they would always outshine them without even trying. They were so beautiful and exotic to me, and I loved that about them, they were different, they were unique.

"I'd give the world for it love."

She giggled as she began to use her thumb to smudge my lips and their sides –well my mask's lips if you would.

"I'm sorry sweetheart; I got some lipstick on your mask. And I must admit you would make quite the Marilyn Monroe, Thomas Hewitt."

I laughed genuinely at her stupid humor; I honestly think she was the only person that could make me do that.

"You're right Luda Mae, they truly are beautiful together."

"I told ya' Patty. The minute she got here you could tell somethin' was gonna unfold between them two, something so beautiful and rare it's barely genuinely around these days –love."

We looked over to see mama and a morbidly obese woman I'd never seem to meet before.

"Mei, that's my auntie Pattie; mama's little sister, she's also Tex and Alfredo's mom."

**Mei's POV: **

I smiled and waved hello as I introduced myself and said "Hello… may I call you auntie or do you prefer just Patty?"

She walked over and hugged me; practically picking up all of my body weight so that my feet were no longer on the ground, her embrace so tight my lungs felt squished.

"Why 'course you can call me auntie deary. You're family now."

She put me back down as Luda Mae walked over to us as well.

"I'm just so happy my boy has finally found the love of his life."

She hugged me tight then Tommy as well just as Hoyt busted through the door with a man I also couldn't recognize. I didn't think he was another captive for next weeks dinner because it was obvious him and Hoyt were good buddies; they appeared to be drunk and still drinking the bottles of whiskey and scotch in their hands.

"HOYT WHAT THE HELL AER YOU DOING!? WE HAVE COMPANY AND YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE"

She marched over to him with her hands on her hips as he patted his little buddy on the back.

"I was driving down the road and saw my old friend Jackson Miller here trying to change a flat tire"

My heart stopped and I felt my knees give out, causing Tommy to have to hold me up while screaming for mama to come over. I felt extremely lightheaded and my legs felt like Jello; all I could see was Mama running over to me as she screamed my name. And then I saw him. For the very first time I saw my daddy in person.

I could dimly see him and Hoyt run over to help and that was when he saw me for the first time in person, it was definitely not the way I expected us to meet for the first time in person, but that was okay, because I honestly thought that I would never see him now that I was in the Hewitt clan.

**Jackson's POV: **

Never in my life, had I thought I would ever see my daughter.

Mainly because I thought she was dead.

After a few weeks had passed I had been expecting Genevieve and the girls to arrive but they never did, I called the house phone and the servants made it clear they had left on their way to New Orleans to visit me for the first time. I started an investigation to look for them, but after about a month of looking it was made aware that they were kidnapped and had died. I honestly could care less about Kristie and Kylie's deaths because they never truly cared about me, and I was ecstatic about Genevieve's death. Believe me; I was happy that gold-digging bitch was gone. It was Mei that I was looking for, and now I found her.

For the first time in seventeen years I'm right in front of my baby girl.

I watched the commotion as I stood there in absolute shock; tears sliding down my cheeks gaining the attention from everyone else. Charlie looked at me as if I had four heads and everyone else was in down right confusion. I tried to hold it all in, but it was impossible, I cupped my hand over my mouth as I fell to my knees, just staring at her in complete awe.

"_My baby. My beautiful beautiful baby girl. How long has it been?" _

I moved closer to her as she tried to regain enough strength to sit up and hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and immediately got a death glare and a growl from the boy right next to us who was wearing a mask that covered everything below his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and hissed back in his direction, rocking my daughter back in forth in my arms.

"I love you daddy."

Everyone's response was absolute shock, and Charlie seemed to be even more in shock that his best friend from the glory days back in the Korean War was the father of his nephew's love interest.

"I thought you said your girls were dead."

"Apparently the other ones are, but this one isn't."

I kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around me; the boy's glare now a smile.

"How long has she been stayin with ya's for?"

"For about four months now, I must admit the girl's a survivor Jack. I should've known she got that from you"

I looked at Charlie and smiled, happy that I was re-united with the second love of my life –my daughter.

I asked where her room was and Luda Mae directed me to it, I laid her down onto her bed and kissed her forehead before turning out the light; watching her rest peacefully as I felt my heart leap up to my throat.

"I love you dumpling, please forgive me."

I closed the door holding back tears on my way out.

I went back downstairs to a tornado of questions and to my surprise; I answered them all without a problem. The only thing I had a problem with was explaining my drafting into the Vietnam War and how I had to leave. I wiped tears off my cheeks and I handed them a stack of letters I had been holding onto since the day Mei was born; glad I hadn't burned them because of my daughter's "death"

It took every fiber of my being to leave her, but I knew she was well taken care of in that house, probably better than I would've ever managed to do. So I sucked up my feelings and quit acting like the pussy I was beginning to sound like.

Before I walked out the door after saying my goodbyes, I glanced over at the boy with the mask once more; walking over to him and resting my hand on his shoulder.

"I see the way my Mei looks at you, and it reminds me of the way her mother would look at me –with love. Please, please protect my little girl. I know she's not so little anymore and I know you two truly love each other, but please don't let anything harm her. She's all I have"

He vigorously nodded as I handed him a picture for him to give to Mei.

"I'll do anything to protect her sir."

I smiled and began to walk out the door, stopping mid way to look back at the family who decided to take care of my little girl and love her.

"And please. Please tell her I always did and I always will love her."

I left as the cold air hit me abruptly, the image of me, Lin, and little Mei in her mama's belly still burning in the back of my mind.


	8. War Runs In The Sight Of Love

**Nicey nice peoples of the Texas Chainsaw fanfiction fandom! I still can't believe I already have eight reviews! I want to thank you guys for all of your support and all of your comments, you literally make me feel my best whenever you review on the story, and I wanna thank you for taking the time and effort to do that. Fanfiction is the only place that makes me feel…. Wanted. Special, smart. Well any who enjoy the show my lovely equals. **

**Tommy's POV: **

I watched her sleep soundly.

My beautiful little may resting right next to me in bed, we were in my room, and I don't know why but she always said she loved my room better than hers because it felt safe and cozy. So we decided to share a room from now on, and that wasn't a problem for me because now I wouldn't have to keep sneaking over to her room to be with her; she was right here and safe in my arms.

She was just sleeping there under the black covers; her hair wild and all over her face as my Rolling Stones T-shirt hung off her low enough to almost be considered a dress. I loved it when she wore my clothes, she always looked so sexy and adorable in them, and the best part is that when she takes them off and it's my turn to wear them it always carries her signature scent of sun flowers, citrus and burning wood.

Poor thing was sick for about a week now after her father came by for a surprise visit; I kept a constant eye on her making sure she was okay, knowing all of the filth and disease the basement carries I don't think it's safe for her to go down there anymore. Even though she keeps insisting that she's fine and nothing will happen, I get worried. The last thing I want is for Mei to get sick because of my lack of thinking, I promised her father that I would take good care of her and I would rather shoot myself than tell him his daughter got some disease or even died on my watch.

I watched as she began to squirm; drips of sweat rolling off her forehead even though it felt as if the house were only forty degrees. It worried me because it was too cold for her to be overheating this way; making me worry even more wondering if her temperature was anywhere over a hundred two degrees, because if it was we were in some deep shit.

I ran down stairs to get a towel and some ice water, praying my baby would get better soon.

**Mei's POV: **

I squirmed in pain, my lower abdomen feeling as if it were on fire. I could feel a hot liquid drip down my legs in large amounts but I was in a daze so heavy it's as if I were literally stuck in my sleep and I couldn't wake up.

That was when I heard a female voice and the voices of young children screaming, her voice soft and silky but commanding at the same time as the raging sound of a helicopter wailed in the background.

I must've been dreaming because both mama and Henrietta definitely sounded nothing like her, considering her heavy Asian accent. I felt my eyes open and I could tell I was dreaming because I wasn't in Tommy's room anymore, I appeared to be in a hot and humid room made of straw, clay, other easily breakable materials. I stared at the tin roof above my head before looking to see a young Asian woman a few feet away, hiding the young children under the straw mattress I was lying on. She was beautiful; her jet black hair pin straight and long enough to reach her hip bones, her skin was a deep tan and her figure tiny and sickly thin.

That was when all of a sudden male soldiers busted through the door; their guns ready to fire and the American flag stitched onto their gear, military uniforms, and helmets. They pushed the young woman to the floor while holding a gun to her head as she screamed bloody murder.

"_Watashi o tasuketekudasai!" _

_(Please help me! (Japanese)) _

_Wait a minute. I think I've learned those words from some relatives that worked with me at the mansion… _

_Is that Japanese I hear? _

_I think I'm having a glimpse of 1939 or as I should say, World War 2._

Tears streamed down her face as the hiding children began to cry out for their parents; the older looking soldier holding her down with the weapon pressed to her skull commanding she tell him where the man of the house was.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Everyone turned back to see a younger looking soldier stand in the door way with his hands behind his head in complete shock. The rest of the men looked to the older soldier holding the girl down as the faint cries of the children muffled in the background.

The older soldier dropped the gun, stood up, and turned around with his hands on his hips to face the young man that had just yelled at him.

"You best stay out of my way Miller. _I'm_ the head of this troop not _you_."

_My god. Did he just say Miller?_

"And by head I think you should have said dick head. "_Commander Asshole_""

He took a few steps closer to the man and pointed his index finger at the man; the young girl looking up at the young man in complete awe.

"Fine. Do whatever you wanna do. But you're explaining this to the Kernel."

The older man walked out as the rest of the soldiers followed him, leaving the young man the only soldier there.

"I'm sorry 'bout that lil' miss. He's quite the hot head at times"

The girl still was suspicious, sure of herself that all American soldiers were the same greedy, coldhearted, assholes they had always been. The man laid out his hand as the children began to come out of hiding; noticing the candy that lay in his palm. The children came closer and slowly picked a piece of candy one by one, being careful incase this was all just a trick.

The young woman was still a bit reluctant though.

"It's okay darlin', I ain't gonna hurt ya'. What's your name?"

She looked him dead in the eyes wondering if she should tell him or not.

"_Lin. Lin Hashimoto" _

He smiled and even laughed a bit at her heavy accent. He felt it was kinda cute.

"How old are you Lin?"

"Sixteen."

"Do your parents live with you?"

"No. they went missing a some week ago"

He looked at the walls around her, knowing her parents were probably dead with all of bombs and soldiers around. He felt bad for her; she looked to young to have had all of those children, so he knew they were probably her siblings or cousins of some sort.

"Do you speak good English Lin?"

"No. not much."

He studied her and the children's deathly thin bodies before coming to a conclusion.

"How would you like to go to America with me? We have lots of really tasty food."

Her eyes widened at the word just as the children did the same. He once again felt bad for them; there was almost no food in Japan do to the lack of farmers and laborers because of everyone's enlisting into the Japanese army. So a lot of people were suffering from starvation.

She vigorously nodded yes as the children did the same. I smiled to myself feeling as if I had saved a few lives from this stupid blood filled war.

"What's your name?"

He stared into her big brown eyes as she stared into his ocean blue ones; her hand softly resting on top of his as he smiled his cute chipped tooth smile.

"Jackson. Jackson Miller."

_Dear God. I think I'm witnessing my parents meet for the first time._

They both looked up at me and I felt as if I were actually there, but that was when I felt myself waking up from my touching ww2 dream and entering the real world again to her mama's shrill cries of terror, Hoyt screaming for uncle Monty to call a doctor out of the county, Henrietta and the rest of the family's questions of worry and Tommy leaning over me looking so worried he appeared to be crying.

I could only make out a few of his words still being in a hazy daze. And his words actually worried me a lot.

"You're gonna be okay Mei. Just hold on sweetheart, hold on tight"


	9. I'm your Dawn, You're my Dusk

**Why hello my good friends. I have realized that my story has been gaining length very quickly and I must say I'm very proud of myself and all of my work. I wanted to tell you guys that I was planning on making the story's ending a really depressing tragedy that has to do a bit with suicide because I'm a dick that wants to make you all cry. Anyway, on that happy note, enjoy the show. **

**Tommy's POV:**

_*Three years earlier* _

_I went for the drawer, making sure the woman chained beside me was still out cold. She was a beautiful woman, her short shoulder length blonde hair tucked behind her ears. She had quite the figure; large hips, flat stomach, big breasts, round ass, but her beauty was her curse –because the monster kept her around for it. Hoyt had kept her around for four months straight and I absolutely positively hated it. I hated how he always treated women with cruelty and disrespect, and the things he would do to the really pretty ones made me sick to my stomach. Unfortunately, this girl here was one of the beautiful poor souls that he chose to devour on like the disgusting big bad wolf he was. I promised myself that I would never turn into him, I would never let myself rape an innocent woman, but I did understand that the only way to release her from her suffering is to kill her. I hated killing women, mainly because it just felt wrong, but I knew that I couldn't let them leave and tell on us. And I sure as hell knew that it killed me inside to watch them suffer, so I had no choice but to release them from this awful shit hole of a world. Of course I gave them the option of picking their poison, but it was still hard to watch them die slowly or be tortured. _

_I remember she had begged me to just kill her, to set her free of the unbearable hell she was living. It broke my heart, but I said yes. I now stand before the unconscious woman, the scythe still clutched in my hand; I slit her throat with one swift movement, not even waking her. I was happy to know she was set free from this godforsaken wasteland, I myself had tried to escape it with numerous attempts at running away or killing myself, but they never worked, I was always found or brought back to life. She dripped blood until there was no more to be drained, and I felt tears slide down as I began to butcher her; knowing that if I didn't Hoyt would kick my ass the way he usually did. That was when I found a slight bulge coming from her lower abdomen. I sliced it open to find a gull bladder, some lower intestines, and a swollen uterus; immediately feeling my heart stop as I stared down at it in despair. I poked at it until I finally gained the courage to slice it open as well; finding a tiny sack attached to the side. _

_It was a fetus, or a baby as I should say. I killed a mother and her baby. I'm a baby killer. And this isn't just any baby. This is Hoyt's baby. _

_I sunk down to my knees and began to sob, hating my life so much I truly did have thoughts of trying to kill myself again. I didn't want to kill innocent people or women, maybe I felt that some people deserved to be tortured to death, but this woman and her child definitely did not. I felt like the monster everyone had known me for, and like every other casual day, I hated myself to the core. _

_The only person I hated more than myself was the very person that decided to capture even innocent people to torture them and eat them. Hoyt. _

"OH YOU DID IT NOW BOY! WE ALREADY HAVE ONE BABY IN THIS HOUSE AND WE SURE AIN'T HAVIN' ANOTHER!"

I snapped out of my memories to see Hoyt yelling at me right in front of my face; his face tomato red and his hands positioned onto his hips.

"CHARLTON HEWITT JR. I HOPE YOU DIDN'T SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID!"

I felt my blood boil and I felt a sudden rage burst forward; standing up and pushing Hoyt a few feet backward.

"You lay a single finger on my girlfriend and baby, I swear to god I will find you and skin you alive"

He punched me across the face causing mama to scream at us to stop, the doctor had already left and the rest of the family took a few steps back giving us more room to fight. I lunged at him; wrapping my hands around his throat. That was when Mei came running down the stairs and began to pull us apart; Poppy trying to pull her away for her and the little one's safety. It was all just a mess.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!?"

We both looked at her and dropped everything as a dead silence swarmed throughout the house; a heavy awkwardness lingering in the air as the rest of the family either looked away or walked out of the room to leave only Me, Mei, Mama, Hoyt, Poppy, and Uncle Monty.

"WELL?"

Hoyt looked at me before turning to Mei; mama standing behind him for his needed support.

"Mei, you were really sick for about a week now, and yesterday Tommy went to get some ice water to dab on your forehead, but when he went back he found you screaming in pain. He ripped the covers off ya' and saw pints of blood comin' from your privates. We called a doctor from about two towns over and she gave ya' a good looksie down there along with your lower abdomen and preformed a wheat and barley test…"

She couldn't have looked more confused as she cocked her head to the side.

"Wheat and barley test?"

Mama walked over to her and rubbed her cheek as she reached down and caressed her belly.

"You see Mei, a wheat and barley test determines whether a woman is with child or not. The woman's urine would be poured into a cup of barley and a cup of wheat, if the wheat sprouted she was having a girl, if the barley sprouted she was having a boy. If neither sprouted she wasn't pregnant. We thought that neither would sprout but at the very last moment little green buds began to sprout from the wheat. You're pregnant Mei, you're carrying a little baby girl in there now, my Tommy's little baby girl."

She slumped onto the couch beside Hoyt and I; holding up her forehead until she looked up at everyone who had thought she would be excited about this.

"Well shit."

**Mei's POV: **

I paced the dusty wooden floor of our room; wondering how I was going to pull this off. I mean sure –I love kids, Charlie is adorable and I love spending time with her, _but a baby of my own? Would I really be able to handle this?_

I pulled up my shirt to see my still flat belly in the body sized mirror, praying it wouldn't get any bigger than it already was.

That was when Tommy slowly walked into the room; his apron fresh with brand new blood stains.

I took small barefooted steps and grabbed onto my only true love; embracing him as he picked me up and spun me around. He knelt down as he looked up at me; my hands undoing his mask as he rubbed his chaffed hands across my belly.

"I see we have fresh meat in the house now; and I don't think we're gonna let them "off the hook" if you know what I mean."

He laughed as he planted tiny kisses onto my lower abdomen and continued to nuzzle his deteriorated nose against it

"Your jokes never cease to amaze me Mei; I hope the baby has your humor"

"And _I_ hope she has your caring heart"

He looked up at me and our eyes met; locking into each others gazes as he stood up and kissed me passionately. He kissed along my jaw line as I giggled all the butterflies out of my belly; causing him to laugh as well as he carried me onto our mattress and removed his shirt.

"I love you so much Mei. Sometimes I find it scary how much I love you"

I rested under him as I continued to undress myself; watching him plant kisses all over my body from head to toe. I loved him so much; all I wanted to do was just spend the rest of my life with him.

"God you're so beautiful babe"

He gently lifted various parts of my body he knew I couldn't even stand to look at for more than five seconds.

"Your arms. Your legs. Your pretty face, your little tummy, and especially areas a man could only dream of."

He kissed and nibbled on my breasts as I continued to undress him; sitting up to kiss him once more as he wrapped his arms around my soon to be rather large waist.

"You sure you'll still think I'm beautiful when my belly is gigantic and I'm fat and slobish; literally eating everything in my sight and throwing it up not even five minutes later?"

"Yep. Even when you're eating and vomiting everywhere and you're a bit heavier than you were before; and I think you already know I'm gonna absolutely love seeing my beautiful baby growing big, strong, and healthy."

He backed farther away and kneeled down on top of me to wrap his hands around my belly once more; whispering to it as I giggled in excitement.

"_Hey there. I'm your daddy. I understand I've been stressin' your momma out quite a bit. And I'm sorry if it's been pretty rough inside there, but I just wanna let you know, that I love you with every fiber of my being, and that I will do ANYTHING to protect you and show you that you're my entire world now." _

i sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, truly wondering what

kind of father he would be.

"What are you gonna do when she grows up and has a boyfriend of

her own?"

"Slit his throat and watch him bleed out like a pig"

I laughed as his seriousness when it came to that, he was so

adorable.

"What do you think we should name her? And more importantly, how will she be born?"

I looked up at him as my head rested on his shoulder; his arm wrapped around my side.

"Well obviously she's gotta come out from a certain somewhere Mei"

He chuckled as I playfully slapped him on the chest.

"I already know that Tommy, I mean... How and where will we get her out of there...?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a mind boggled look as his head cocked to the side.

"I think our little dawn should be born in a hospital, where it's safe and sanitary"

I looked at him and laughed, finding his caution for the baby's safety beyond adorable.

"Well I think we should have a water birth, I don't know why but water births are really cool, they're all mystical and its kinds like having the baby christened right after she comes out of my womb. Besides I heard it's less painful than giving birth regularly."

Tommy shivered all of a sudden and I looked up at him with questioning wide eyes.

"But the water is pretty dirty here, what if we have a water birth at the hospital?"

"YES! I will take that option."

"And by the way, Dawn?"

I looked up at him once more, as he pecked me on the forehead; my hand caressing his beautiful face as his hand rested on top of my tummy.

"It's pretty. And it has a lot of meaning too. It represents you Mei, how once you came here it was as if the dark had nowhere left to stay. You were the morning sun to my never ending dreadful nights, because of you this has been the better place. Because of your light, the dark no longer tortures me during the night. You were my hope, my light, my dawn."

I sat up so we were now face to face; our foreheads resting on one another as both my hands cupped and caressed his rosy cheeks.

"it's funny you think of me as your morning, because I think of you as my night. The only time of day that allows me to be free, to live my life without having an owner telling me how to feel and what to do. You're my dusk Tommy; you're the only thing I have ever wished for my entire life, freedom, happiness, promise."

We stayed that way the entire night, our heart beats in tune to one another; if only we had noticed the two fugitives that had escaped the basement and were now in our closet.


	10. Lost in the Crimson pt1

**I still can't believe I already have at least forty views on the chapter I just posted YESTERDAY. Absolutely incredible guys. Thank you for all of your support and comments, it means so so much to me. Enjoy the show pigeons. **

**Poppy's POV: **

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night _

_And wouldn't you love to love her? _

_Takes to the sky like a bird in flight _

_And who will be her lover? _

Incense burned in the background as the starry night rested above my head; the pine trees swaying in rhythm to the heavy winds. The drunken smell of the burning rocks filled my nostrils and entered my lungs; instantly causing them to settle wearily.

There was a full moon tonight, and everyone was sound asleep except for Tex, Alfredo, and Tinker. I glanced back to see them standing in anticipation, waiting for me to do what I was best at and give them the results they were hoping for, the inheritance to the sawyer mansion.

Of course stupid Hoyt just had to tell them there was an inheritance, even though I had _specifically_ told him not to knowing that this would happen.

They waited for me to begin the ceremony; urging that I hurry up knowing that Luda Mae had a very strong disliking to witchcraft and called it "the works of the devil" 

I lit a cigarette extra slowly to annoy them as they glared at me and yelled for me to hurry the fuck up; only causing me to laugh at them and remind them that I could just shut down the whole thing so they would have to wait to find out if they would have the inheritance. Finally they stayed shut from my threat and I began the ceremony; shuffling the stones in my hand as a dead silence swarmed throughout the entire woods.

_All your life you've never seen woman _

_Taken by the wind _

_Would you stay if she promised you heaven? _

_Will you ever win? _

I dropped the stones onto the ground and shut my eyes, ready to see who would win the sawyer inheritance and land. But instead I saw something else.

**Mei's POV: **

_I sprawled across the carpeted floor as they continued to beat me ruthlessly. The blood poured from my nose in what appeared to liters; everything smushing into a giant blur as the world spun around me. _

_I managed to barely even crawl to the door when Kristie grabbed me by the hair and threw me back into the "bitch pit" as they called it; Kristie's friends cheering her on as she threw me back into the center of their circle of torture. Kylie decided it was her turn to beat on me and punched me across the face; causing me to cry and hiss out in pain. _

"_You bitch let me go!" _

"_Got something to say fried rice?" _

_She swung her foot and kicked me straight in the face causing me to scream out; the left side of my head swollen and throbbing, leaving my left eye no longer able to see anything. _

_I felt Kristie grab me by the hair once more and throw me into the wall; almost escaping her demons until she jolted her knee up my rib cage, punching me across the face ruthlessly as she repeatedly continued to knee me. I felt myself go weary and my eyelids began to droop until my eyes were completely shut; only being able to hear their words in what appeared to be slow motion. _

"_Kristie she's gonna find out we're burning her plane ticket to New Orleans" _

"_Get a grip Kylie, she's asleep. She can't hear or see anything we're doing." _

"_She can't hear or see anything we're doing" _

_I heard the echo swarm throughout my ears. But this time the voice sounded different, as if it were more clear… more… real… _

I jolted out of bed to see Tommy against the wall with his eyes closed and his head all the way back; holding a young woman by the throat loosely as she fondled with the hard on trapped behind his boxers.

I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks as I put my hand over my mouth to refrain myself from screaming; both of them realizing I had just seen the adultery they were committing. The adultery Tommy was committing. Tommy let the young woman go and waved his hands as he kept saying "no" to reassure me, but this was not gonna fly. _I was PISSED_; hell I was practically going bonkers.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the chainsaw that was under it; starting it up as I began booking down the hall chasing the bitch in front of me. Tommy ran after me screaming for me to stop as the rest of the family woke up to see what the hell was going on; but I didn't care, that bitch was gonna get slaughtered, and I was gonna be the one to do it.

I remember every beating I received by bullying whores like Kristie, Kylie, their friends, everyone. And every time I let them get away with it, but not this time. _Definitely not this time. _

She tripped and fell down the stairs giving me the perfect opportunity to slice her in two, I took the chainsaw and began to saw through the middle of her head; stopping at her chest deciding I didn't wanna have to pick up any intestines. She slid open in two, falling back down to the ground where she had tripped in the first place.

"That's why you don't mess with a pregnant woman's man."

I looked up to see everyone staring at me in shock; Tommy running down the stairs trying to hug me from behind only for me to turn around and grab the starter of the chainsaw; threatening him with it as I hissed in his direction.

"I'm going back to bed."

"And as for you"

I pointed at Tommy as I narrowed my eyes at him

"You stay the hell away from me."

**Poppy's POV: **

_She is like a cat in the dark _

_And then she is the darkness _

_She rules her life like a fine skylark_

_And when the sky is starless _

The blur was almost impossible to escape; the white smudge blinding my eyes as screaming rung out in the background.

I looked down to see that the smudge was no longer white; it was a deep menacing red.

I tried picking myself up but my strength was all gone; causing me to lean onto the wall beside me to get back to my feet; only to see Tommy lugging something up the stairs.

I could only hear the screams in the background; causing me to cry out in frustration because I could only make out the words he was so desperately yelling at the top of his lungs.

"_Please don't leave me here alone." _

All I could see was crimson as the whispers swirled around me. I planted my hands over my ears; the noise so loud it was almost impossible to concentrate on what was happening, even while realizing the thing Tommy was lugging up the stairs was an unconscious Mei.

"_Mine_"

I felt myself begin to cry as I tried to crawl over to see; only to be weighted down by something pressing over my shoulders. My head spun back to see the thick blackness that hung over me; a pointed index finger coming from the dark to tilt up my chin so I was looking directly into it's void. It was obvious to tell this thing had never walked the earth, _because it had no soul_.

_This thing was no demon, it was Satan himself. _

I shook and screamed trying to contort; a feeling of fear so severe I felt as if I were shaking uncontrollably.

"_Worry less. They are fine. They are mine." _

I continued to shake uncontrollably, this time so afraid it was impossible for me to even speak. It removed its long pointed finger from my chin and pointed to something else; this time something directly in front of us.

I turned around as slowly as I possibly could; the sight of it making my stomach churn as I cried out in desperation for any help I could possibly get. Right before me lay Tommy and Mei. The dirty shower water poured onto them as she lay on top of him dead; blood still pouring out from the massive gaping hole pierced through her chest. He lay under her, a large gunshot through the middle of his forehead. His arm hung out of the bathtub; the pistol still loosely attached to his hand.

I screamed as hot tears came pouring down my cheeks; my hands covering my mouth in shock and sadness. But most of all, for the first time in my life, I prayed. I prayed for his help and his protection.

_Because God is real. And right now, we need all the help he could give. _


	11. Lost in the Crimson pt2

**So I decided that I wanted to give you guys (the viewers) the option to decide how the story goes. I was having trouble deciding two things, 1. If Tommy and Mei should get married before the ending, and 2. If the baby should be born before the ending. I'm gonna post this onto the comments so everyone would be able to vote on this, when nearing the end of the story I will tally up the votes and go with the option that has the most votes. Well anyway, enjoy the show! **

**Mei's POV: **

I helped mama make dinner for the first time in a while, and to be honest, I don't think it was possible to enjoy it anymore than I already did.

Since I was expecting, mama let me wear whatever I wanted as long as it didn't show too much skin; and apparently when the doctor had preformed the wheat and barley test I had already been 16 weeks pregnant, which was surprising I had let it get that far before having a single clue what was going on. I assumed that I had probably mistaken my growing belly for fat because I did know I had been eating allot!

I looked down at my belly, realizing I only had four months until the baby was born. I was now 20 weeks pregnant and my belly was beginning to show a lot; none of my dresses fit me anymore so I just decided to wear sweatpants and long sleeved stretchy shirt Henrietta had given me for Christmas. It was comfortable around my arms but a bit tight around my growing breasts and rather large belly; folding up right below my belly button to expose the rest of my growing unborn child.

It had been two weeks since Tommy let that whore fool around with him, and I could tell he was trying really hard to win my forgiveness –but it wasn't working. I sure know how to hold a damn grudge. Although I didn't hold one just to prove that I could, I held a long grudge because I felt played and hurt. I truly did think that Tommy was ready to dedicate his love only to me the way I already did for him, but he proved me wrong. He proved that he wasn't a man; he was a horny boy that ran away from his commitments and responsibilities.

Poppy had been getting on my case about him and the bad luck this place is known for; begging me to leave the house and go back to Boston for my own safety, but I told her that I truly didn't care if I died, as long as I died near people who truly did love me. I told her I would rather die tomorrow with the people I loved than live a hundred years alone or with people that didn't matter to me.

She respected my decision but still felt worried for me; she then left early to bring her mother-in-law home because of her heart troubles; leaving Tex and his two brothers here until later on tonight because Tex had his own car.

I continued to chop the meat in front on me; the meat cleaver tightly gripped in my hand as I continued to release my anger out onto the poor flesh we're planning to eat later on.

"Maybe you should stick to peeling the potatoes dear..."

I turned around to see mama laughing as she wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry mama; I've just been a bit… stressed… lately. I guess it's just hormones or something."

"I know you're still angry with Tommy sweetheart. Believe me, I would be too. But just understand that he will always love you and the baby no matter what. Now go upstairs and wash up for dinner, and oh- I forgot, the family will be heading back home later on today, so don't forget to say your goodbyes."

"Of course mama, I'll se you in a lil bit."

I ran up the stairs and into my old room to get the paternity dress mama said she had laid out for me. She had told me it used to be hers when she was pregnant with Hoyt, so it was definitely old fashioned. I asked her about why I should wear a dress for dinner tonight, and she said that we were all gonna take a family picture, so I just agreed and went on with her instructions. Hoping she wasn't up to any unusual schemes as she usually would be.

**Tommy's POV:**

I stood in the barn; waiting for Tex as Hoyt stood right by my side. It was already dark out, and candles were lit all around the place to be able to see.

"You nervous boy?"

I looked at him and laughed a bit as my sarcasm began to show.

"Ehh just a little"

He patted me on the shoulder as he laughed a bit himself.

"Ya' know Tommy, I couldn't be more proud of ya'. I mean Yeah you're a bit of a pussy when it comes to some things and your clumsy and you can't dance for shit and-

I coughed three times in an obvious manor for him to get on with it.

"oh yeah, sorry bout' that. Well any way Tommy, you're officially a man now. Ya' got a baby on the way and only one lady ya' wanna give your heart too, well you probably wanna give her more than ya' hear if ya' know what I mean.

He nudged me on the shoulder and raised his eyebrows as he continued to wink at me.

"I got some old latex lingerie from your aunt-

"Ok time to go Hoyt."

I walked him toward the door as he raised his hands and reassured me.

"Alright, alright I'm goin' I'm goin'"

He walked toward the door as Tex walked in with the rings; pointing back at me as he shook his head

"Hell I'm just happy ya' didn't chop your dick and balls of an change your name to Tammy"

I shook my head as he left; Tex walking over with the rings.

"You sure she's gonna like this ring dude?"

He laughed at he rolled his eyes at my endless effort.

"You may have found it out of a Cracker Jack box but at least it's a ring right? The ring I gave poppy wasn't even a damn ring. It was rusty paperclip wrapped into a damn circle –and she still said yes. Here's the thing bro, as long as you make it clear that you're committed to her and only her and you're ready to be her man –she'll say yes no matter what."

"Thanks man, it really means allot to me that you're here. Now all we have to do is wai-

"UGGGHHH I'M SO GODDAMN HUNGRY! WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAIT SO DAMN LONG TO EAT! I'M PREGNANT. I'M SUPPOSED TO BE FAT, UGLY, AND CRAZY; BUT IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT COULD POSSIBLY SOLVE THAT PROBLEM IT'S A CAN OF CHEEZ WHIZ AND SOME F*****G CAKE!"

She burst through the barn doors getting a quick glance at me and then the can of spray cheese and crackers that lay on the table right next to the engagement cake.

She ran over to the table and stuffed her face with spray cheese as I walked closer to her, the family beginning to come into the barn as well.

She was about to grab some of the chocolate cake with her hand before reading what was on the cake and turning around to be greeted by everyone behind her.

"Who the hell got engaged and why didn't they invite me?! I matter too Dammit!"

Her mouth was still filled with spray cheese as she talked; swallowing it and not noticing the rest of left behind cheese around her mouth.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?"

**Mei's POV: **

I stood there waiting, and that was when I saw him.

He was wearing an old fashioned suit that I supposed either belonged to Hoyt or Hoyt's father. His hair was slicked back and although he wore his leather mask that only went up to his eyes; he was more handsome that he had ever been.

I looked back at the family to notice he got down on one knee; causing me to smile uncontrollably as I held a hand over my mouth in shock.

"I know this proposal kinda sucked ass, but Mei, I'm absolutely head over heels in love with you. I know that I hurt you, and I'm honestly gonna be sorry about my mistake until the end of time. Mei, you're the only woman I truly care about, so much that I'd take a bullet for you if I had to. I wanna marry you, make even more babies with you, grow old with you, even die with you. And more importantly, I wanna be Dawn's daddy."

He held my hands as I looked deep into his eyes, overjoyed by the situation. He pulled the plastic ring from his pocket, sending tingles down my spine.

"This was meant to be. We were meant to be. What do ya' say? Would you like to be my bride?"

I said yes and he placed the ring on my finger; taking the ring Tex had offered me and placing it on his finger. It was official; we were engaged with a baby on the way.

The family threw rice and cheered us on while they engaged in small talk and asked various questions, one question particularly sticking out to me.

"So how many grandbabies do you plan on giving me? Besides this lil' angel right here."

"About seven or eight depending if we're still young enough to have more"

I spit up my orange juice and looked at him with wide eyes

"What the hell do you mean seven or eight?! You really think we could make that work?"

"We can make anything work babe"


	12. Her womb, His ears

**I see you guys really like the story so far! I wanted to lace some more scandals, secrets, and flashbacks into the stories, so here they are. And by the way, the ending will be coming soon, probably in the next 10 chapters or something. Anyway, enjoy the show! **

_**March 27**__**th**__** 1952 **_

**Tommy's POV: **

_It dripped down my fingers so quickly it was almost impossible to lick before it fell to the holy wooden floor; it's deep menacing red glaring into the musky grime that formed an outer shell of my soul. I sewed each piece of flesh as the overpowering smell of copper practically satisfying my blood-high, although another part of me has yet to be satisfied. _

_I stood back to look at my now finished masterpiece as police sirens ran in the background. He was known to be the purest of the pure, but he wasn't, and he paid the price for that. I knew I was going to go to hell for this, but I didn't care. I just watched him dangle from the wall; his hands and feet nailed to the cross as his skinless face poured liters of blood onto the altar. _

_I just killed a priest. _

_I felt a hand over both of my shoulders as I looked up to see Hoyt's smiling face; I cried in guilt over what I had done, feeling the blurring rage fade away to realize the depth of my decision. _

"_I ain't mad at ya' Tommy, as a matter of fact, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful era." _

_**Present Day: 1960 **_

**Poppy's POV: **

"TEX I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

I heard a loud grunt come from the garage before he came in; still covered in motor oil as I ran around like a crazy person.

"He looks fine pops, it isn't be that bad"

I growled in anger as I held our five year old mischievous son; wearing only his underwear to expose his ink drenched skin

"It's not that bad you say? Than YOU can give George a peroxide bath."

I walked George over to him and went to check on our napping daughter Autumn; lord knows I needed some time with the tiny infant to get the stress out of me.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO IT YOURSELF I'M BUSY!"

I sighed loudly as I kept walking; lighting the cigarette I so desperately needed.

"You know what Tex, George is your son, Not the Mustang."

I never knew why but it was times like these that I was annoyed with Tex, he had just gotten home and the first thing he ran to was the rusty old Mustang in the garage.

_Men and their stupid hobbies, although it could be worse. I could be like Nubbin's wife Charlene, or worse –Chop-Top's wife Adelaide. All three of the buffoons were barely excuses for men compared to Tommy. _

I cuddled Autumn in my arms as I dialed the Hewitt's house number; I honestly felt that I was wrong about the vision and that I should congratulate Mei and Tommy on thier engagement. I couldn't be more incorrect; they were going to live such a perfect life together.

**Mei's POV: **

I was so huge that I could literally feel Dawn move around inside me.

I was now 28 weeks pregnant and two months into the engagement. Tommy thinks we should get married now, but I wanna wait because I wanna actually be able to have fun at the wedding. I want to be able to drink, and smoke, and have sex on our wedding night. Apparently right now was the worst possible time to get married, considering Dawn's determination to make me miserable in there.

I lay in bed with Tommy as I balanced my late dinner on top of my table-like humongous belly; the plate fitting itself perfectly in balance. I was so excited to eat knowing this might be the only time I'm not nauseous or sick to my stomach, and even if I was I'm sure Tommy would force me to eat in his over-protective ways.

I devoured the food in front of me as Tommy practically watched in awe; removing the bulky antennal headphones from his head and resting them on the bed. The music on them was raised so loud I could hear it from all the way over hear.

"Dude, you're gonna go deaf if you keep listening to your music that loudly"

"_I see a red door _

_And I want to paint it black _

_No colors anymore _

_I want them to turn black" _

I listened to the music I wasn't very familiar with, then placed the plate onto the counter when I felt Dawn kick it in discomfort.

"What song is that? I've never heard it before."

He looked at me in pure shock as he handed me the headphones

"You've never heard of _The Rolling Stones?!_ They're practically legendary!"

"_I see the girls walk by _

_Dressed in their summer clothes _

_I have to turn my head _

_Until my darkness goes" _

I felt my womb shudder in a series of kicks and movements; getting worried that dawn was probably frightened or annoyed

"Tommy it's scaring Dawn!"

"Wait, wait, wait… I think she likes it…"

He took the headphones and gently placed them on top of my belly; causing the soccer superstar to kick hysterically.

"Tommy I don't think this is making her feel any better… as a matter of fact I think it's making her feel worse…"

He shushed me as he placed his index finger over his mouth; putting his hand over the area of my belly where dawn kicked

That was when I noticed that Dawn was kicking to the beat; she was actually enjoying the loud rock-n-roll.

I beamed a smile so wide my face began to hurt as Tommy did the same in happiness and excitement.

"OH MY GOD TOMMY WE NEED TO TELL MAMA!"

I ran down the stairs as he ran behind me; finally making it to the bottom of the stairs to see that no one was there.

**Tommy's POV: **

I told Mei to stay where she was; making sure to give her my chainsaw as I walked outside.

A large bonfire burned brightly as I heard gunfire ring out from the barn. I ran toward it praying to myself that no one was hurt; no one in the family I mean.

That was when I saw Hoyt and mama run towards me; an expression of fear on their faces as I hugged them in gratitude –feeling surprised when they pushed me back and continued to scream at me and point back at the house.

A blood curdling scream came from the house; my heart leaping up to my throat as the sound of a chainsaw rang in my ears.

I was booking, so fast that at first I didn't even realize I was running.

I felt my legs grow weak as my eyesight became wary; so lightheaded I could barely run in a straight line.

_God, Buddha, anyone, please don't let my Mei die… _

_Not now… _

_Not when we're already so close to a heaven of our own._


End file.
